Railmin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Buruburu. Personal Appearance Railmin is blue with cyan arms, blue ring-shaped hands, 2 round, orange shoulders, a blue appendix, a cyan face and red markings. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Railmin As a Bugmin, when he opens his mouth, his teeth are always shown. Personality Railmin is a happy Promin who loves trains. When Railmin makes a noise, he says 'Shinko' or 'Batao-Batao' with a little baby voice. However, when Railmin sees or comes into contact with any of Zuzumin's droplings or anything like them, he says 'Unko' or 'Reishi' instead. Relationships * Yuto and Mirai (owners (Railmin is Mirai's Promin buddy)) * Zuzumin (rival/friend) * Zuzumin's droplings (Railmin's dislike) Abilities Railmin's Kamiwaza ability is to give anyone a train ride. As a Bugmin, he can set up a railway roller-coaster. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Railmin made his first cameo appearance as a Bugmin in the beginning of episode 1. Railmin's major role debut as a Bugmin was in episode 4 when he took both Wanda and Shuu on a railway rollercoaster. That was until Zuzumin stopped him with his droplings. Yuto then captures and debugs Bug-Railmin. Later, as his Promin-self, Railmin gave Yuto and his friends a train ride across the meadowy hills. After Yuto summoned him in episode 6, Railmin blew steam at Mirai. Railmin did not get kidnapped in episode 9. In episode 10, Yuto summoned Railmin in order to help his father, his sister Yui and his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu look for Wanda. In episode 12, Railmin gives Yuto, his sister Yui and his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu a train ride whilst chasing down Wanda and Turbomin with help from the other Promins that Yuto has so far. Railmin was one of the Promins who were knocked out by Bug-Stopmin in episode 18. Railmin made a cameo appearance in episode 21. In episode 22, Railmin had his face hit by a beam of light, causing his train to derail. In episode 26, Railmin was fused with Zuzumin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker to become Zurumin. Railmin made a cameo appearance in episode 31. In episode 37, Railmin was summoned by Yuto in order to set up a trap for Bug-Smallmin. Railmin appeared on one of Yuto's photos in episode 41. In episode 42, Railmin gave Mirai and Shuu a train ride on their way to Masato. Railmin became Mirai's Promin buddy in episode 44 as Yuto passes him to her. Mirai uses Railmin to help her chase down Bug-Turbomin and Bug-Jetmin. Railmin helped the other remaining Promins deal with Bug-Katasumin in episode 45. Later, Mirai summons Railmin again in order to chase down Bug-Gauzemin. Railmin gave Mirai a train ride during the battle against Don Bugdez's monsterous form in episode 46. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Railmin made his debut as a Bugmin in chapter 02 when he tore the rocking train off its spring, taking Wanda with it, and turned it into an unstopable roller-coaster ride by placing it on the rails. Bug-Railmin was later captured and debugged by Yuto. Railmin was kidnapped by Bug-Liftmin and rebugged by the Bug Bites in chapter 03. Bug-Railmin was recaptured and debugged by Yuto in chapter 04. In chapter 08, Railmin was fused with Zuzumin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker to become Zurumin in order to defeat Bug-Coromin. In chapter 12, Railmin used his mine-cart to rescue the Bug Bites. Later, he, along with the other Promins Yuto and Masato have so far, helped Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty summon Wonder-Promin. Railmin was seen giving Shuu and Souma a mine-cart ride in chapter 13. Trivia Background * Railmin is one of the first 6 Promins to be introduced in the teaser before the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise's debut. * Railmin is the first Promin to be captured and debugged as a Bugmin by Yuto outside of Kirakira First Street. Bug-Railmin was captured and debugged by Yuto at a construction site. * Railmin is one of the 4 Promins who became the Promin buddies of the 4 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters in the original Kamiwaza Wanda season. Railmin is Mirai's Promin buddy. * Railmin was featured in the Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment in episode 39. Resemblances * Railmin resembles steam trains and subway trains. Notes * Railmin has a dislike on Zuzumin's droplings and anything like them. * Railmin's name comes from the word 'rail' which is a type of track that diesel trains, steam trains, subway trains and bullet trains all travel on. * Railmin is also known for bringing other Promins in a Promin-Train with Railmin himself leading the way. In a Promin-Zu minisode on episode 4, 3 of the Promins, Turbomin, Tonkmin and Zuzumin, went separate ways without leaving Railmin's Promin-Train, causing it to end in a catastrophie. Gallery Railmin(1).PNG Railmin(2).PNG Railmin(3).PNG Railmin(4).PNG Railmin(5).PNG Railmin with Zuzumin.PNG Railmin and Promin-Coster.PNG Railmin eye catch.PNG Screenshot Showing Turbomin, Freezemin, Gauzemin And Railmin Being Knocked Out.jpg Railmin, Fukumin,Senpuumin and Dorirumin.PNG Yuto with Souma riding on Railmin.PNG Souma with Railmin what a relief.PNG Yui with Promin with confidence while she cuddling Zuzumin.PNG Promins behind of Nicole while she smiling.PNG Railmin going on with he riding on his train.PNG Railmin driving his train with Dorirumin, Freezemin and Yumemin riding on while Jetmin is flying.PNG Screencap Of Railmin In Space.jpg Screenshot Showing Wanda And The Promins After Yuto Collects Chakkamin.jpg Promins and Wanda.PNG Screenshot Showing 5 Promin Warning About Something.jpg Screenshot Showing Railmin And Turbomin Noticing Kagimin.jpg Turbomin, Liftmin, Coromin And Railmin Accepting Yuto's Request.jpg Sukemin_show_you_Railmin_with_invisibility.PNG Screenshot Showing Turbomin, Railmin And Gakkimin Panicking Because Of Zuzumin.jpg Screenshot Showing Railmin Fishing Out Zuzumin And A Fish.jpg Links * Railmin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Buruburu Attribute Promins Category:Promins Introduced Before The Franchise's Debut Category:Male Promins Category:Promins Featured In The Kamiwaza Promin-Zu Segments Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Manga Series